This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry manufacture, and more particularly to an improved method for setting a cut stone in secure engagement within an article of jewelry.
In the prior art, it is known to position in a mold, and cast the article of jewelry around the periphery of the stone. This method results in a heavy solid casting, and additional soldering of an attaching post or ring.
A second known method is to form a hollow casting, and drill a passage corresponding to the diameter of the stone, inserting a hollow tube in the passage, and positioning the stone on the end of the tube prior to heading over the hollow casting. Subsequently, the posts or ring are soldered into position.